Night Fallen
by Puac.themockingjay
Summary: The Volturi never forget and the Cullens may have met their end
1. Unforgiven

**OMG this is my first twilight story!**

**i made this one since breaking dawn sort of disappointed me a little but oh well, that why there is always fanfiction i can turn to :D**

**anyways i hope you enjoy it and pls pls review it :D**

* * *

The night air of Volterra is calm and peaceful. There is the chirp of the crickets in the distant hills and the occasional howl of a pack of wolves out in the outer woods of the city. The streets were quiet and deserted as the night had taken over. The clock tower strikes midnight and the rings of the tower can be heard throughout the whole city. Twelve times it rings, signaling the coming of the witching hour.

At the top of the tower, a young girl walks up to the balcony, taking in the view that the city had to offer. She surveys the city, being vigilant of any movement that could cause a disturbance to any of the residents that were currently sleeping. After a while she grows bored of the view and starts surveying the clock tower. The grand bell that announces the arrival of yet another hour of the day, the moving gears of the grand clock, and the pigeons roosting at the top of the pointed roof of the tower. She spots a pigeon, awake and watching her every movement, seeing her as a threat. The girl focuses her rose red eyes on the pigeon, until the creature starts to screech. It started to writher and fell to the fall, twitching and squirming. The young girl didn't make an effort to try to save the pigeon. On the contrary, she seemed to enjoy watching the bird in pain. She maintained her gaze on the bird, until there was the sound of footsteps behind her.

Quick as lightning, she turned to meet the rosy red eyes of a man, smiling at the very presence of the girl, as if he had expected to see her later on. He approached the girl very gracefully.

"A peaceful night it is today, in our fair city of Volterra," he remarks to the girl, "a night to be relaxed and maybe have a thought or two about the mysteries of life."

He notices the bird lying on the floor, squeaking and flapping its wings, as an attempt to escape the strange beings around it.

"Now Jane, one mustn't be so joyful in watching other beings suffer." He comments. "The innocent mustn't be treated with such cruelty."

"I apologize for displaying such behavior, Master Aro," she replies, with a bow, "I was just using my gift seeing as how I never really get to use it."

He gives her a big smile, as if she has said something only a father could be proud.

"No need for an apology my dear," he beams, "you are after all one of the most talented out of the whole guard. Possessing such a gift can only be contained for so long."

He walks over to the balcony and has a good view of the open night upon his beloved city. He stays silent for a moment and then turns back to the girl.

"There aren't many talented being as ourselves in this world," he strides over to the girl, "and finding them can be rather difficult, just as well as recruiting."

"What are you implying, my lord?" asks the girl.

"In order for our guard to be the best, we must have the best recruited, so we may be able to establish the order rather quickly towards the lawbreakers of our kind." He says, rather sad. "After our little incident with our dear friends, the Cullens, it seems that many don't seem to take us as seriously as we really are."

At hearing the name "Cullens", the girl gives a menacing look. She remembers the incident all too well and always makes sure to empower her grudge against the coven that made theirs look ridiculous for believing they had produced an immortal child. She too feels the shame in having being part of the incident.

"But my, is that coven very talented," he wonders, "Edward, capable of reading minds at a distance, unlike myself. Alice, capable of seeing hints of the future and let's not forget their latest recruit, Bella."

The girl's heart hardens even more as she hears her master mention the person who was able to shield her gift from harming their coven.

"An actual shield, capable of shielding anyone from the gift of our guard." He continues. He looks at the young girl's face and sees the hatred in her eyes.

"My apologies my dear Jane, but I sincerely can't stand the fact that there is a coven with a recruit of beings with gifts."

"It's ok my lord," she assures him, "I truly believe you are only trying to look after what is best for the Volturi coven."

He beams at her, once more, seeing that the young girl has seen his way after all.

"I thank thee, for seeing the situation through the perspective of empowering our coven," he smiles, "the is only so much we can actually hope for, but the day may come when the Cullens have finally met their fate, as one of us."

The girl scowls at the thought of having the Cullens in the same coven as her. She, herself, would rather see them dead, or tortured at the hand of her gift. She couldn't stand the fact of having another guard member being able to withstand her own power and having Bella in their coven could really stir up some conflicts for her. But she wasn't one to argue with the word of Aro, since she sincerely believed he was only looking after their coven. Then again, she didn't want to share the position of being the jewel of the Volturi guard.

"My lord," she began, "might I ask what brings you up to surface tonight?"

Aro looks out to the city once more, in deep thought before answering the girl's question.

"My dear," he answered, "I have been in much deep thought about the image that our coven has given to our kind. We are supposed to be the law and enforce the rules in order to protect ourselves and our loved ones. But as of now, we seem to not have lived up to those standards and our world will slowly start to break apart."

"Doesn't this sudden defiance have to do with the Cullens incident?" she asks.

"Yes my dear, the events with the Cullens have brought terrible defiance against our coven. The decision to let the child, Renesmee, has also affected the position I hold. Our dear brother, Caius, won't even take me as serious as I should be."

He looks sadly at the girl, and sighs at thought of his companion, Caius. The girl knows it troubles Aro not to be able to display the power and strength that the Volturi have. Her thoughts go to the Cullens once more, wishing she could kill them for causing such sadness for her master.

"There is no need to worry my lord," she says soothingly, "our coven is still as grand as it is. These small little stir-ups can be taken care easily by the guard. We still have the best gifted ones from the rest. No one, not even the Cullens can be a match for us."

She walks up to him, gracefully and pats him on the back. She truly means the words she says since she herself knows that other covens and nomads aren't as powerful as they think they are. Separately, they could each be broken.

"I thank you Jane, for your words of assurance." Thanks her lord.

Suddenly there is the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs towards the top of the clock tower. One of the members of the guard came bursting through the doors of the tower, looking frantic. Both the girl and Aro turn to hear what he has to say.

"What is it brother?" Aro asks. "Is there trouble?"

"My lord," he begins, "it's the Cullens. They have done the unspeakable."

The girl suddenly can't help but smile at the hearing the trouble the Cullens have caused. They weren't always very good at keeping out of trouble.

"Let me have a look." Aro frantically says, extending for the guard's hand. Aro wraps his hand around his and immediately stares off into space. His face suddenly changes into a scowl and a look of panic.

"Oh my." He breathes out. He releases the guard member's hand and is in deep thought for a moment.

"Such a shame," he sighs, "out of covens to do such a thing, it had to be with our dear friends. How could Carlisle have allowed this to have happened? Oh well, the law has been broken and the penalty seems to only be death. Such a waste, to have to execute such a talented coven."

The girl gives a smirk, ready at the thought of having to destroy the people she so much despised. She could finally use her gift for the purpose she was gifted for.

"Inform all of the guard member, as well as witnesses," continues Aro, "this time the Cullens won't be as lucky as they have been in past incidents. This also won't be a normal execution of a coven, but rather, eliminating the area in which they live in."

"What do you mean, my lord?" asks the girl, surprised at the decision that her master has made.

"I mean to eliminate the evidence, possibly ridding of the residents of the small town that the Cullens reside." Aro remarks. "There can be no trace of this coven existing whatsoever, and maybe this could serve an example to the others that we are here to establish the law. Now quickly, we must gather everyone and inform them of the tragedy that is about to occur."

At this, Aro makes his way down the stairs to their underground location that the rest of their coven stay at. The girl follows until she her eyes catch the bird that was still trying to reach its way up to the other pigeons roosting at the roof of the tower.

"Don't worry," smirks the girl, "I don't intend to make you suffer longer."

She focuses her red eyes on the bird and begins the torture. The bird starts to writher and squeak out in pain until its heart couldn't take the torture anymore. The squeaking stops and the bird is very still on the ground. The girl looks at the bird and smiles at the torture her gift can cause. With one graceful stride, she makes her way down the stairs, ready to make her gift more of a use.


	2. Forever

**Hello again :D  
****I hope my story isnt boring you. i try really hard to write the next chapter and i hope it actually is good.  
****Plz read and review it so i can continue the story :)**

* * *

Forever.

That's how long I had. For my future, for my family. Was it real? Was I dreaming? No, the weight of the ring around my finger kept me from making sure I was awake. Occasionally I pinched myself, just to be sure, until it settled in. I wasn't dreaming. This was real life.

Edward. Renesmee. Husband. Daughter. Family. My family.

It was true. I couldn't keep denying it. He was standing right before me and I couldn't have asked for anything better. Nothing could separate me from this. Not age, not death, nothing. Forever kept us safe. Who says happily ever afters weren't real? Mines had one, forever.

I had never dreamed a life like this. As an immortal. As a vampire. It was life changing and a totally unreal experience. The power that I was capable of and the strength I could manage. Nothing could stand in my way. I was a predator. With my forever, came the consequence of drinking blood. But I was able to channel this thirst through animal blood. It was just one obstacle I was able to manage to keep my life in balance.  
"Hey, love." He grabs me by the waist and holds me tight to his side. I look at him and give a small laugh.

"Hey." I reply back. I give him a small kiss on the lips. I smile and stare at his topaz eyes. I could see my reflection and stare back at my own topaz eyes. We belong together. Now and forever.

"Is she awake?" I ask. I turn my head around the corner of the hallway towards her room. From the hallway I can hear Renesmee snoring, exhausted by the day of hunting we had done. She loves to come with us and watch us hunt for our food. She tells me it's rather fascinating, although she prefers to eat food.

"She's exhausted," remarks Edwards, "today was rather long and exhausting for her. She isn't full vampire you know."

"I know," I say, "I sometimes forget."

We embrace for a while. I stare around our little cottage. It's just the perfect setting for our fairy tale. He kisses me and we make our way to our bed. We lay there, staring at each other, in a daze. I can capture every feature on his face now and admire it. It was beautiful.

"You're so beautiful." He says in a dreamy voice.

"If I'm beautiful, then you must be gorgeous." I answer and I wasn't lying. He was more than gorgeous. He had god-like features. We continue laying there. We don't talk, just let our eyes take up each other's presence. Admiring one another.

"Its been a while." he breaks the silence. "We've been together for a while and I never grow tired of admiring you."

"Nor do I." I continue. "Everything seems so perfect, as if nothing can break us. I just want you to know I love you. Both Renesmee and you. I can't imagine life without you two. No one, not even the Volturi can take me away from you."

I feel my heart harden as I mention the coven that almost tore my family apart. It was truly terrifying to think what would have been the outcome of our meet. Not only could we have died but we also put others in danger. Other covens, with families of their own. We did lose Irina and that was just one big fear I had. We had made the Volturi look foolish and they could return if they wanted to get rid of us for standing up to them. Although it's been more than three years since the incident, I still think back to it and somehow, in the back of my head, know they may come back.

"You don't have to worry about it." He comforts me. "That was in the past. They can't come back without a reason and it has to be a good one."

"I know. It just scares me at times. Could we literally have a life at ease?"

"Of course we can." He continues. "We will never be apart and as long as I live, I will make sure to keep us safe from anyone or thing."

I smile and snuggle against him. He feels warm against me. Sometimes I sometimes miss the cold feeling he used to give, but I guess it's better if we could actually touch without me shivering. It felt nice.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps coming from outside our cottage. At first I thought maybe it was one of our family members but these footsteps didn't sound familiar. From the steps I could still tell it was still vampire. Edward jolted in a fraction of a second and went to the window. He slowly opened a fraction of the curtain and peeked outside. I went to go check on Renesmee. She was still in her bed, sleeping. I went next to Edward in a second.  
"Who is it?" I said in a barely audible whisper.

"I can't tell, but they know we're home."

"Are they here to harm us?"

"No. They're here with a proposal for us."

Then we heard the knock on our door. We both crept to the door. Edward opened the door. I was surprised at the sight of them, since I hadn't seen them after our confrontation with the Volturi. Vladimir and Stefan both stood at the entrance of our door, looking pleased and happy that we had answered the door. Edward had said they came with a proposal, but I didn't know what it could be. I never really liked the Romanian since they seemed rather untrustworthy.

"Good evening, dear Cullens," Stefan began, "it has been awhile since our last meet with the Volturi, yes."

"Is there something we can help you with?" Edward says rather harshly. I couldn't blame him, they seemed like they were scheming up something.

"We are rather sorry," replies Vladimir, in his thick Romanian accent, "we hope we didn't interrupt anything."

"We aren't interested in joining anything." Edward says. What could he be talking about?

"But you haven't even heard us out loud." Stefan begins. "This could change vampire history forever."

"Change what?" I ask confused. "Edward, why are they here?"

"Please, hear us out and if you don't like anything we have to offer, then we will leave you in peace."

Edward looks at him for a moment.

"Go on."

"It has been three years since our little encounter with the Volturi," begins Stefan, "ever since the Volturi ran off, everyone in the vampire world has heard of our encounter. With a little push by us, we were able to get the story out to everyone."

"Why are you spreading the story out to everyone?" I ask.  
"Because," answers Vladimir, "something extraordinary has started. Something we hope can continue and finally bring the Volturi down on its knees."

"You mean like a…."  
"Revolution." Finishes Stefan. "A change in the way that the vampire world is running. The Volturi are not our kinds' rightful leaders. We, the Romanian coven, were the rightful leaders, but the Volturi took it from us. And now we are just taking it back."

I stare at disbelief at the words coming out of his mouth. A revolution? Why would they be trying to spark a revolution against the leaders of the vampires? Have they lost it? My thoughts go to my family, and their safety.

"So you two are just trying to create a bigger problem out of the mess that we might currently be in." remarks Edward.

"No, no ,no. Not at all. We want to change the way that the vampire live and rules they follow. We want to create a whole new order and institute new rules so none of us have to live in fear of the Volturi." Stefan and Vladimir eyes sparkle with glee at the thoughts of overthrowing the Volturi. The only thing I felt was fear. If this revolution began, we could lose people. Many would die and this war could just create a whole new mess.

"Sorry, but we already have enough of a mess with the Volturi and this would just pile on with the rest." Edward looks at both of them. "There's more, isn't there?"

Vladimir looks at Stefan and Stefan gives a nod.

"Since your coven was the one to challenge the Volturi, you have all become the face of this new revolution."

"Wait a minute, there isn't a revolution, nor will there be one," argues Edward, "we want nothing in part of this and I think I speak for my coven when I say we are to not take part in this."

"You can't change what has already started." Smirks Stefan. "This will not stop, and it will continue until a new war begins."

"NO!"

I surprise myself when I yell this out, but I wanted it to stop. It just didn't seem right to me.  
"We haven't caused anything. Three years have past since we had our encounter with the Volturi and they haven't come back since then. Why would we want to risk having them come back for a war?"

Both Stefan and Vladimir look at me in surprise. They know they have upset me and fear I may strike if provoked any longer.

"We understand the reason for you being upset," Vladimir tries to comfort me, "but times are changing. The Volturi have been exposed to the vampire world for who they are and now they must pay. With your help, we can finally vanquish this coven."

He looks at me with pleading eyes. He must be mistaken if he thinks I am about to give in to his little proposal.

"No." I say. "My family is more important than a revolution in the vampire world. I don't want to see them go through this, possibly lose them in the process."

Both look at me with disappointment.

"Try all you can," adds Edward, "we are not joining."

"We understand," says Stefan, "but this doesn't mean things won't change. Your help could've been a boost towards helping us in convincing more to join, but I guess the army we already have is enough."

If I had a beating heart, I would've felt it drop. An army? He could be bluffing to scare us into possibly joining, but I wasn't about to endanger my loved ones.  
"An army?" asks Edward. "You have an army to fight against the Volturi?"

"But of course," he adds, "you don't think we would have been foolish enough to show up with nothing on our hands. We are prepared to begin this and see change to our future."

"Who does it consist of?" I ask.

"Many people, who have grown tired of the way that the ruling coven have been running things. They hoped that tonight, we might recruit the coven that started it all."

"Sorry," I add, "but you can tell them that we aren't joining and if you do go through with this, I suggest you take this battle somewhere far from Forks. We don't want to affiliate ourselves into this mess."

"We apologize for wasting your time," says Stefan. "We will not affiliate any of you towards this fight. We bid you a good night."

And with that they both gave each other one look, and disappeared into the night woods. I couldn't shake the shiver that was running down my spine. We both close the door and sit in the living room together. We stare at each other once more, but this time this isn't any sort of affection thing we were doing. We both had a lot in our minds and knew this was just the beginning.

"They'll come back." Edward breaks the silence. "I couldn't tell what they were trying to formulate but they're planning to drag us into this mess."

"I'm not going to hear anything from it and I'll make sure I won't have anyone dragged into this."

"Don't worry love, this isn't our fight. Remember, we finally have our forever."

He cuddles next to me on the couch and automatically I feel slightly better than what I was feeling a few seconds ago. I could still hear Renesmee sleeping in the other room, her snores very quiet. My thoughts go back to the Volturi and I hoped, for the sake of my family, that none of the things that Vladimir and Stefan said were true. Sure we had made the Volturi look foolish, but that didn't mean we would become the face of a new rebellion. My forever had just begun. How long would it actually last?


	3. Surprises

**THIS ONE TOOK ME FOREVER CUZ I WAS RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS ON HOW TO CONTINUE **

**i'm sorry if the story is a little boring but i promise it will get better**

**i hope you enjoy it and just a warning this one was a bit rushed so if it seems sloppy now you know.**

**anyways read and review pls :D**

* * *

Chapter 3

"Stop making this such a big deal, it's only her birthday."

"Still the same as always, huh, Bella."

The house was decorated with many party streamers, as well as food in the table, meant only for anyone that isn't a vampire. It was Renesmee's birthday and was Alice excited to celebrate such an occasion. I didn't want to overwhelm Renesmee with this party, but once Alice planned something, there was no stopping her.

"Don't be so sour Bella, this will be fun."

I looked at her and smiled. Alice always knew how to turn my mood into a happy one. I couldn't shake off the thoughts of Stefan's and Vladimir's visit. It has been a couple of weeks since they had visited, but I couldn't figure out what they were plotting. They had said something big is headed their way, no scratch that, _our_ way. I had enough of the problems I faced as a human. I was supposed to live at ease.

Alice hanged the rest of the streamers until she covered most of the house. She stepped back and admired her work, gleaming at everything, unaware of the dangers that I have been thinking about.

"When are they getting back?" She turned to me. I was lost in thought and looked quickly back, hoping she hadn't caught me looking distracted.

"Well Edward took her to Seattle, to buy her something as a gift. They left around noon. They should be back any moment now." I explained. Edward loved spending time with our daughter and I was sort of happy to see them spend time with one another. "He'd better not spoil her."

"Well with the money I saw Edward take, who knows?" she said.

I heard the back doors of the house open and saw the rest of my family come inside. They were all carrying presents of their own.

"I thought you all went hunting." I was confused since they had left to go hunting.

"Bella come on, it's her birthday," began Carlisle, "or are we not allowed to celebrate her birthday either."

If I could've blushed, I would have but I just felt sort of embarrassed. I guess some habits were just hard to let go.

By evening, everything was set up and the house was completely decorated, thanks to Alice's creative handiwork. All there was to do now was wait for Edward and the special birthday girl. By this time, family and friends were already ready to surprise her with this party. Jacob shows up, along with some of his own friends, although some aren't still as accustomed to being in a house full of vampires as well. Not that anyone from my side of the family was eager to welcome them in. At least it didn't look that way, seeing as Rosalie was eyeing a few of them. Besides this small detail, the party seemed to be in the process of being carried out.  
As the sun was beginning to set everybody heard the car outside of the house being parked. Everyone got into position and someone quickly turned off the lights. As soon as they opened the door, we all jumped and yelled a big SURPRISE.

"I already knew you guys were doing this," Renesmee begins, "I could practically hear you guys on the driveway, but thanks anyways." She smiles and begins to give everybody a hug one by one. I see Edward at the doorway and walk over to him.

"Hey you." I greet him and plant a kiss on his lips. "What took you guys?"

"You know how she is when we bring her to the city," he smiles, "fascinated by the lights, the shops, and the people."

I just give a small chuckle and lead him to the living room, where everybody has already given their birthday hugs to a smiling Renesmee.

"So how old are you, kiddo?" asks Jacob. "In your weird half human, half vampire years."

We all laugh. "Well I'm three years old, but I through my weird half human, half vampire years," at this she gives Jacob a laugh, "I'd say around my pre-teens or around my early teens."

"They grow up so fast" teases Jacob. We all laugh once more.

"All right everybody," Alice raises her voice above everybody's, "let's begin by giving our presents to the birthday girl."

Everybody begins to find a spot to sit in the couches and hand their gifts to Renesmee, one by one. I'm about to take my place next to Edward, when I hear a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," I say. "I think it's Charlie." I could already hear his heartbeat from where I stand.

"It is him." He responds. I go over to the door and find Charlie standing there with a wrapped gift in his hands.

"Hey Dad." I greet him. "You're just in time. We're giving our presents already."

"Hey Bells, sorry I'm late. I had a serious case to deal with back at the station."

"What was it?" I asked.

He hesitates a bit, but then proceeds to tell me.

"You remember your old high school friend," he begins, "the one kid with the spiky, blonde hair. I think his name is Mike?"

"Of course I remember." I think back to my time in Forks High School, as Mike Newton tried to make me his girlfriend. Didn't exactly work out. "Why?"

"Well he came back to town to visit his parents for a few days and he suddenly went missing."

"What do you mean? Did he like leave with his stuff or like out of no where?" I couldn't help feeling bad since he used to be a close friend.

"I don't know. His parents just said he was headed out to the store at night and he never came back. We found his van still parked outside of the store." He gave me a grim look. I must've looked really worried since he added, "Don't worry. Now's not the time to grieve. We're on the case."

I gave him a small smile and just hugged him. "It's good to see you, Dad."

"You too Bells. Now come on, I want to see my 'granddaughter'." I laugh since he still believes Renesmee is adopted.

We make our way to the living room and see Renesmee has already gotten through all of her gifts.

"Look Mom, look what Jacob gave me." She holds up a beautifully wooden crafted charm bracelet with paws printed in each bead.

"You made this?" I ask Jacob.

"Yeah. Took me a while to make those itty bitty paw prints, what with my big ol' hands." I see he has cuts around his fingers and couldn't help but think back to when he gave me that wolf charm when I was still human.

"It's beautiful." I manage to say. As usual, Jacob proves to have a big ol' heart.

We continue with the rest of the party. Everyone has satisfied Renesmee with all kinds of gifts. Clothes, electronic devices, and other sorts of things. Someone sure is getting spoiled tonight, I think to myself. I just chuckle under my breath.

We then proceed to the cake and feast on the rest of the food. Well, only the wolves, Charlie, and Renesmee. Everybody did seem to be enjoy themselves and even the tension between Rosalie and some wolves died down a bit. The night seemed perfect and nothing seemed to ruin it.

That is, until I catch the sight of Alice's face. I looked over to Edward and saw him look at her, as well as Jasper. I quickly go over to Edward and into to the kitchen. Jasper also leads Alice to the kitchen. She seems to be out of her vision and with us now.

"What happened?" I automatically ask Alice. "What did you see?"

"Can you tell who it was?" Edward asks Alice. "Who was it?"

"I…I couldn't really tell, but he looked vaguely familiar." She answers.

"What did she see?" I ask, frustrated.

"It's Charlie," she begins, "he's in danger. We can't let him leave the house."

"Why?" I begin to worry.

That's when I hear Charlie at the door saying his goodbyes. I glance at Alice.

"Stop him" she hisses at me.

With my vampire speed, I make my way to the front door, but I can already see the figure at the doorway in front of him. I quickly shove Charlie inside the house and tackle the figure standing at the doorway. The figure doesn't smell human, but I can already smell he's vampire. It's also male.

We land outside in the driveway near Charlie's police car. I quickly get up only to find the figure already charging at me. I quickly shove him into the woods and hear the crack of a tree as the figure's body slams into it. Edward and a few others have made their ways outside the house. I can see Jacob and his wolf buddies already tensing up as he figures out what is outside.

Edward is at my side now and we both stare into the woods. I see that the tree that the figure had impacted has already fallen. Suddenly, the figure bolts out of the woods and right over my head towards the house. By this time, Jacob and the rest have morphed into their wolf forms and began clawing at the figure. The figure manages to shove past two wolves but is now engaging into a fight with the smallest wolf. Seth.

I quickly run towards the figure, and manage to grab him by the torso and throw him onto the porch floor. We break through the porch floor and land inside. I get up and turn to face the figure. Only I don't find myself facing a stranger anymore. I recognize the blond hair, but it's longer now and I see his facial features from the shining of the light on the porch.

I'm facing Mike Newton.


End file.
